


Take Me Down

by Phia



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion places the gold coins in the meaty palm of Eve's stage manager.</p><p>"You won't regret this - he's always good at performing, from what I've heard," the man says.</p><p>Shion swallows and nods. He believes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> There's no /penetrative sex/ in this, ok?  
> The people who are subscribed to me for my Johnlock fic must be a little worried by now.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The boy is shaking already. Nezumi looks past the manager, through a curtain of black hair falling in front of his face.

“You did a great job tonight, Eve,” his manager says. Nezumi nods, trying to take in more of the stranger.

“Thank you,” he answers, looking at the boy sitting on the bed, a little bigger than his own. A dark green sheet stretches over it.

White hair is in the boy’s face, and his maroon eyes are fixed on the floorboards in front of him. He’s wearing a mint green shirt and pants that are too large. Nezumi calls out to him.

“I’m going to wash the makeup off.”

The boy’s head shoots up like a startled flower. He nods jerkily at Nezumi.

Nezumi thinks - _it’s probably already too intense for him. Taking off the makeup will be one less thing to overload him._

He smirks and retreats to the small bathroom at the end of the hallway. It doubles as a dressing room sometimes. He uses a small amount of water, paper towels, to clear his face of the lipstick and blush and mascara. Later, he’ll ensure that he gets everything off.

Next, he changes into clothes he has stashed in the bathroom closet. A long-sleeved thermal shirt, loose pants. He loses the high heels and pulls his hair into a ponytail.

One last look in the mirror, and he pads into the hallway with bare feet. His boss holds up a closed hand, jingling the gold coins that Nezumi will receive after he does his job. Nezumi nods once at him, walking into the little bedroom of their theater. He shuts the door and turns to the boy.

“What’s your name?” he asks, and the boy looks up at him, wide-eyed. He looks about sixteen, Nezumi’s age. There’s a mark under his eye that looks almost like a blush, and a thick band of light pink around his neck.

“Shi-Shion,” the boy stutters. Nezumi nods and sits on the bed next to Shion. At least he isn’t bad-looking.

“I’m Nezumi,” he says, even though Shion didn’t ask. Shion’s brows furrow at the unusual name, but he manages a weak smile. Nezumi hates that he’s so tense.

He tells him that, and a strong blush washes over Shion’s face. “I’m sorry,” Shion says quickly. “Do you want to just get this over with?"

Shion pulls his shirt over his head, revealing the scar wrapping around his torso. Nezumi’s never seen anything like it.

“Stop,” he barks, as Shion’s hands rest on his own waistband, ready to slip off his pants. “Calm down."

Nezumi tries at a reassuring smile. He reaches forward and tips Shion’s face up with two fingers fitting underneath his chin. He breathes softly over Shion’s lips before kissing him hard.

Shion’s hands fall onto Nezumi’s shoulders, fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt. Both boys’ eyes shut. The fingers cupping Shion’s bury themselves in Shion’s hair on the right side of his head. Nezumi fits his other hand around Shion’s small hip.

Their lips part with a smacking sound. Nezumi pulls back to examine this work of art. Shion’s pupils are blown wide and his eyes look lost. He still has bunches of the fabric from Nezumi’s shirt in his hands. Nezumi dips his head down and kisses him again.

He bites at Shion’s lower lip, and the boy shudders, lips parting so that Nezumi can slide his tongue between them. Their tongues brush and Shion makes a small whining noise, pulling his legs up onto the bed and placing them around Nezumi’s waist.

Nezumi stops kissing him again, pulls away and puts his hands behind Shion’s neck. Shion is panting, like that is the first time he has ever kissed someone. Nezumi bets that it is.

He slides down the bed until he is lying on his stomach in between Shion’s legs. Shion looks down at him, white hair surrounding his face like petals. Nezumi nods once at him before yanking down Shion’s pants.

Shion has a pink stripe below his knee and curling around his other ankle. Again, something Nezumi’s never encountered before, and he’s had a lot of encounters of this kind. Shion is also wearing a pair of tight black briefs. Nezumi looks up at him through his bangs, mouthing over the bulge in Shion’s underwear.

Shion curls his fingers in the sheets, and then he puts his hands on his knees. He pants, staring down at Nezumi in wonderment.

Nezumi licks at the wet fabric from Shion’s pre-come. He licks around the outline of Shion’s cock and then flattens his tongue around the head, scoping it. Shion shudders.

“I’m gonna take these off now, okay?” Nezumi says.

“Okay,” Shion answers, voice husky. Nezumi blinks as he pulls down the briefs.

Shion’s cock is smaller than Nezumi’s - he doesn’t need to get out his to compare, even though he could if he wanted to. It’s slender and pale and rosy at the head, reminding Nezumi of Shion’s scar. Pre-come makes the entire thing wet. Nezumi licks a little around the head, tongue flat against his leaking slit.

Shion is a wreck above him, shaking slightly and putting a finger in his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue. He pulls his legs up, knees in the air and feet flat on the sheets.

“ _Ngh_ -“ he whines, soft, curt noises around his finger.

The noises are nice and something warm gathers at Nezumi’s nerves.

Nezumi licks around the head of Shion’s cock and pushes forward, letting the head slip past his lips, sliding down the roof of his mouth.

“Agh!”

Shion is turned slightly away from him, whining and making beautifully pitiful noises, but Nezumi can’t have any of that. He grips the boy’s hips and pulls his cock deeper into his mouth, until it hits the back of his throat. Nezumi’s nose almost mashes the base of the boy’s cock.

In one move, Shion looks down at Nezumi, grips a fistful of his hair, and attempts to shove his cock even further down Nezumi’s throat.

Nezumi pulls off immediately, his hair in Shion's hands, and licks his lips. “You can’t just-“

Shion’s eyes are wild, the kind of wild Nezumi usually sees from men above him, when Nezumi’s all tied up. Shion pulls Nezumi’s head towards his cock and pushes it past Nezumi’s lips, still slick and shiny with saliva and pre-come.

Nezumi’s grey eyes meet Shion’s as Shion’s hands slip down to the back of his neck. His nails are on the verge of puncturing Nezumi’s skin. He’s gaping, and then biting his bottom lip, and then Shion is fucking Nezumi's mouth. Which is not unwelcome but it is definitely unexpected. Nezumi tries to open his mouth even wider, which is almost impossible.

But they fall into a steady rhythm, the head of Shion’s cock hitting the back of Nezumi’s throat over and over again. Shion has two hands cradling the back of Nezumi’s neck. Nezumi’s starting to feel strange about it, he needs to finish his job.

Nezumi sucks hard, once, and Shion whines. He hides his eyes in his forearm, pressed to his face. His legs rest on top of Nezumi’s shoulders. Nezumi leads his tongue down the vein on the underside of Shion’s cock, drawing a thick line. He lets his cock slip out of his mouth until his lips are wrapped around the head, the pressure barely there. He lathers over Shion’s leaking slit with his tongue.

Shion buries his fingers in Nezumi’s hair, his body arching. His pelvis tilts upwards, his cock shoved down Nezumi’s throat. He throws his head back, exposing his throat and the scar printed over it.

“Ahh - _I’m_ -” he cries. He comes, leaving streams of hot, white liquid to drizzle down Nezumi’s throat. Nezumi swallows once, and then twice, around the head of Shion’s cock.

Shion’s legs fall down onto the bed as Nezumi withdraws, kneeling on the mattress. His hair is messy, tendrils of it in his face. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, cleaning himself of cum on his lips. _Should’ve gotten protection before this. That scar could mean something._

The manager always assures everyone that their customers are clean, but Nezumi has never trusted the man, preferring to stash condoms under the mattress.

“I’m sorry about -” Shion cuts himself off, flushing. “About coming. I’m clean, promise. It was just good-”

“That’s fine,” Nezumi answers, and then he feels fingers in his hair as Shion pulls the elastic out.

“What are you-”

“Helping you,” Shion sighs. Nezumi’s hair falls forward, into his face. With slow hands, orgasm-drunk, Shion gathers Nezumi’s hair and fits the elastic around it, bringing the black strands back into a loose ponytail.

They both are leaning on the bed, and Shion almost falls off the edge, when Nezumi grabs him by the wrist. Shion ends up falling on top of him, which ensures that Nezumi’s hard cock, nestled in his pants, comes into contact with Shion’s thigh.

Shion looks up at him with wide eyes that look almost brown, a dark chocolate. Nezumi groans, not wanting to guide this kid through a crisis.

“It happens with some clients,” he says. “It’s not a-”

Shion’s hand falls on top of the waistband of his pants. Nezumi sits up on his elbows and watches as the kid’s pale hand peels the article of clothing down his slim hips. He pulls off his underwear too, and then his hand rests on Nezumi’s hard cock. It’s flushed, leaking on the tip, pale, and obviously longer than Shion’s. Thicker, too.

Shion tilts his head like a confused puppy as he looks at it. Nezumi rolls his eyes and reaches forward, wrapping his fingers around his own cock and jerking himself off. He can feel Shion’s hand from where it has retreated to rest on Nezumi’s hip.

“You’re not supposed to stare at it,” Nezumi growls. But that’s what they end up doing. Shion straddles Nezumi’s lap, and Nezumi is stroking his own cock, but Shion ends up staring.

Nezumi sits up, bringing Shion with him as he gropes for a better angle. He brings his head downward and rests his forehead on Shion’s, grasping for a warm touch, the presence of another human being. Their heads of black and white hair are pitched downward to the same vision.

The only sounds in the room are their mingled breathing and the slap of Nezumi’s hand on his cock. His pre-come smears down it, streaking his right hand and leaving it wet, gleaming.

Shion watches for a few minutes, and then Nezumi rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. He moans, his gaze trailing over Shion’s bare torso, glistening with sweat. His steel eyes finally meet Shion’s, and his jaw slackens. Shion is staring at him as if he is wonderous.

“So pretty, _Nezumi_ ,” Shion whispers, removing his left hand from where it anchored him on the mattress, and tracing his index finger over Nezumi’s bottom lip. Nezumi groans lowly as he cums, the liquid flooding his fist.

For once, it wasn’t the name _Eve_ that someone said, but _Nezumi_. Did Shion really see him as himself?

 _You don’t even know him. You never will, he’s a client._ Nezumi wipes his hand on the sheet - he’ll launder them later. Shion stands near the bed and slips his shirt on. Nezumi lies on the bed, resting on his elbows. His manager will be there later with the money.

“So,” Shion says, wiping his hands on his pants as he strolls to the door. “Thank you. Is there - a bathroom?”

Nezumi grunts and tells him, “Right down the hall.”

Later, he finds the address of a No. 6 bakery, shoved in the toe of one of his pastel blue heels. Nezumi runs his fingers over the hurried writing and smiles, then pockets the paper.

 

 


End file.
